


Seasonal Smiles

by Capancakes



Series: Souls through the Ages [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was all Tyrone had but somehow Mary-Bell slipped herself in and Tyrone just can't find it in himself to be mad. Even with how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Transcendence AU is not mine.

The only thing they knew about their family was that they were twins. They had been left on the doorstep of the orphanage without even names. It was assumed Gavin was older. He was always the biggest of the kids and Tyrone the smallest, hiding behind his overprotective twin. Any other setting and he would have been easy pickings for bullies but with Gavin there no one dared come near. Tyrone was small and adorable, many couples looking for a kid thought him perfect. Every time it happened Gavin would pull him close and whisper he was HIS twin and no one would tear them apart. The couple would soon be gone without any kid.

When news of a war began spreading, any child with a brain knew the orphanage was not the place to be. They would either be forgotten or somehow recruited into the fighting. Gavin said so. Tyrone followed him out the door that day and they never looked back. Life on the streets, especially during war, was harder than Gavin had made it sound but Tyrone trusted in his twin and they made it through.

By the time they were 15 they had perfected their routines. Tyrone would lay out sick, not always faking, and Gavin would plea to anyone that his brother was dying and please, please help. No one ever seriously stopped but when someone passed by to close Tyrone would lung at them coughing up a storm crying mother, mother! Gavin would hurry, pulling him away and down the street before they would count how much Tyrone pulled from pockets and purses. Or Gavin would play dress up in stolen clothes taking on the part of someone more important and distracting all within range while Tyrone slide past picking pockets and food from stands. They were rarely caught as they learned. When they were Gavin was always there with a fist and an exit plan.

As they reached enlistment age, the war wound down. Gavin said it was for the better; Tyrone was so small he wouldn’t be allowed in and what would he do while Gavin was off being a hero without him? Tyrone told Gavin he would find a way to follow. Gavin hadn’t let anyone take him away, why wouldn’t he repay the favor now. Gavin had laughed and pulled him along to their next trick. Tricks which had only gotten more elaborate: always with Gavin in the spotlight and Tyrone sliding through shadows and people.

That winter, the winter that changed nothing, was particularly fierce. Gavin and Tyrone spent it bouncing from empty building to empty building, Gavin talking their way into warmer places on occasion. It was after a bad day Tyrone saw her. They had only been able to swipe half a loaf and were chased into unfamiliar territory. She was curled up under a tattered blanket. Tyrone could tell it was her first year on the streets from his own experience and his heart went out to her. Gavin always said he was a bit too soft. Once Gavin had fallen asleep, Tyrone snuck back with his own portion of their dinner and found her in the same place. If Tyrone had ever told anyone about what happened, he would have told them how her smile was so bright it melted snow and drove the chill away. He never told anyone.

That spring, the spring that changed everything, the girl found them. Tyrone had gotten a job as a newspaper boy at Gavin’s insistence while Gavin had started a factory job. He planned to work his way up to management and Tyrone had complete faith in him. The girl gave another bright smile, this one making flowers bloom and Gavin fall in love. She told them her name was Mary-Bell and she was very pleased to meet them.

It was a whirlwind after that. Mary-Bell never left the boys’ sides, learning everything she could about them and their life. Gavin did all the talking with Tyrone trailing behind watching as his other half gained another. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he was sure if Mary-Bell left everything would go back to normal. Except he remembered her smile and saw how happy she made his twin. Maybe it was better if he left instead. Mary-Bell didn’t like that thought.

Tyrone wasn’t sure how or when Mary-Bell tricked him, but suddenly he was Ty-Ty and the two would curl up together. She got him talking about life at the orphanage and he got her talking about how she ended up on the streets. He would tell of the time he got caught by a businessman with his hand in the man’s pocket and how Gavin nearly got arrested for the beating he gave the guy. She would tell about her wonderful parents who weren’t what anyone thought they were. They would swap stories about Gavin and people they saw during the day. By the time autumn came Tyrone had a twin and a best friend, two people who would never let him down.

 

 

 

Gavin walked in on Mary-Bell and Tyrone laughing at some unimportant joke. Mary-Bell was sitting, back to the wall, with Tyrone’s head in her lap. Tyrone just smiled up at her, his smile brighter than the stars.

 

 

 

Gavin walked out between two policemen alternating between screaming SHE IS MINE and HE IS MINE.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot more to this life, but its sorta from Tyrone's perspective and he's got this whole Gavin is perfect mindset and kinda naive about things. And oddly enough i feel like this ended up being more about Tyrone and Gavin then Tyrone and Mary-Bell. I don't know. What do you guys see hidden in here? What I wanted? Nothing at all?


End file.
